The Tuberculosis Research Materials and Vaccine Testing contract provides researchers with quality-controlled mycobacterial reagents, which includes whole cells, cell fractions, nucleic acids, and post-genomic reagents such as DNA microarrays. It also supports feasibility studies of TB vaccine candidates and adjuvants in well-characterized animal models.